It was over
by katjajett
Summary: HG.Short...At the end of the final battle. The world will have a new destiny. But will the price be too great? Love and Death
1. It was over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The Characters in here are based of the characters in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Go ahead and use what ever you want. There's not musch to use, so I don't think that will be a problem. Oh, if you write Harry Potter fiction tell me because I love to read it. Well, that is as long as it's not slash. That grosses me out. No offence to anyone who likes that. Ya, that's pretty much it. **Please Review!**

**It Was Over**

It was over.

It had taken him all his life, but it was finally over.

He was dead.

The world was safe.

The young woman he loved was safe.

His friends were safe.

The lives of thousands he never met were safe.

No one would ever be hurt by him again.

He was dead.

Harry didn't know how he did it but he was finally dead.

It was over.

Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion. It had taken every ounce of his energy to do it. He was wearing all black and was covered in blood. He still clutched his wand in his hand. For once in his life his scare felt normal, completely normal. He had thought it had felt normal before, but never really realized what normal was really like. It felt normal now and always would from now on.

It was over.

Voldemort's body lay in a heap in front of him. He was dead. The prophecy was full filled. Harry James Potter was alive and Voldemort was dead. It was a relief that Harry had only dreamed of. It was all he felt at the moment.

Harry didn't care that he probably wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it. He, after all, was surrounded by shocked Death Eaters. He, after all, had too many serious wounds to be concerned about fighting his way out. He would probably bleed to death within the hour. He knew that the Death Eaters surrounding him wouldn't let him leave to get healed. Harry wasn't concerned about it. He never expected to live past this day anyway.

All that mattered was it was done.

It was over.

Harry vagly heard a yell in the background. He barely noticed when half of the Death Eaters turned to see what it was. It was only when he saw a flash of red hair that Harry hit back to the reality everyone else was at. What he saw horrified him. The Order was coming to fight the rest of the Death Eaters off. Along with them was his family. His true family, the Wesley's.

Harry acted with out even thinking. He never even said an incantation. He raised his right hand to Voldemort's right arm. He touched the Dark Mark with the tip of his wand. A white light illuminated the mark. It was blindingly bright and beautiful. All the Death Eaters stopped what they were doing. They were clutching their arm in agonizing pain. White light started percing out word from them as they screamed. Finally after the light engulfed them, the vanished.

It was over.

Everything dimmed back to night. Voldemort's body was now gone. Only thing left was the blood stained grass and a body indent. Harry was still on his knees. His eyes locked on the spot where Voldemort fell. The Order was watching him. The young woman Harry loved, but never told, walked up to him as the rest stood where they were. She kneeled down next to him, her fiery hair cascading over one shoulder. She looked him up and down with worry on her face. A lone tear lightly fell.

"Don't cry." Harry said gently, still gazing at the spot. "there's no longer a reason to cry. It's all over, now."

"Harry?" She said.

"It's cold." Harry said quietly. "It's odd, you know."

"Someone go and get a doctor." Harry heard Dumbledore say from a distance.

"Harry, how much of that blood is yours?" Ginny asked next to him. Another tear fell down her face.

"Most of it." Harry said. His eyes seemed distant. "It was you, you know? You were the one who made a difference. Did you know that Gin?"

Ginny shook her head. Tears freely falling down her face.

"The spell, the one that did it, had requirements. I couldn't just say it. I needed to have a reason." Harry said. His voice seemed to be getting softer. "I needed a strong reason to use it. Saving the world wasn't good enough the first time I tried. It was impersonal, you know?"

Ginny nodded her head as she watched him. She reached down and took his hand in her's.

"It didn't work and he laughed. They all laughed. I was so wounded, he told me to try again. He was mocking me. So I did. I made sure I did it with the strongest reason I had to kill him." Harry said.

Off in the distance a nurse was running towards them.

"Do you know what the reason was?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No" she whisper.

"It was so the woman I loved could live." Harry said.

Ginny started to shake with sobs. She stopped and controlled herself. She wanted to be strong for him.

"I've never told you that, have I Ginny?" Harry asked.

"No" She said.

"I do, you know? I've loved ever since the summer before six year." Harry said. He was shaking a little. "I never told you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Ginny said.

"It's so cold." Harry whispered.

"Harry?" Ginny sobbed.

Harry turned and looked at her for the first time that night. The nurse was twenty feet away.

"I'm so cold, Ginny." Harry said. Everything started to go black. "Ginny?" Harry fell forward towards the woman he loved. She caught him as everything went black.

"Harry?"


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The Characters in here are based of the characters in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Go ahead and use what ever you want. There's not musch to use, so I don't think that will be a problem. **_Oh, if you write Harry Potter fiction tell me because I love to read it._** Well, that is as long as it's not slash. That grosses me out. No offence to anyone who likes that. Ya, that's pretty much it. **Please Review!**

**It Was Over**

**Chapter Two: Choice (fixed)**

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Everything was the same as usual, except no one was there. Harry got up and wondered where why he was there. He was still dressed in all black. He wasn't covered in blood any more and he no longer had his wand. The last thing he remembered was him confessing his love to Ginny.

He was confessing his love to Ginny and then...

Harry shook his head... and then he had died. He remembered it clearly now. He had just finished the fight with Voldemort. He was badly wounded. He had been hit with the killing curse three times that night by Death Eaters. None of them killed him, though. He had not known why. Why hadn't it killed him?

"Because, you were protected." A welcoming familiar voice said behind him.

Harry quickly turned around. "Sirius!"

"Good to see ya, Harry." Sirius said. "But I rather it had been on different terms."

"Sirius, why are we here?" Harry asked lifting his hands up.

"Because your not completely dead yet, Harry."

"What? But I remember-"

"Yes, but there has been a little delay." Sirius said with a wide grin. "You see, Harry, you killed Voldemort!" There was a boyish joy in his tone.

"Ya, I remember that. Very clearly mind you." Harry said. His mind turned to another painful memory. Ginny crying...

"I want you to remember her for the next part I tell ya." Sirius said. "You see Harry, no one likes old Voldie up there. Well, except for his parents, but they'll always even if he killed them." Sirius said waving his hand. "And you Harry, just ended what could have been a terrible future. You've got more fans up there then down here."

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked not really sure where this was going.

"Well, there giving ya a one time offer. You got two choices: One, you can go up there with me or two, you can continue living. If you go up there with me, you can see your parents and your other friends that have died. If you decide to live, which mind you is the favored option by all of us up there, you can have a second change with that red head you love. I much prefer you take that one Harry, you can always see us after you've died of old age. But it's up to you."

"Sirius, I got to ask you some thing first." Harry said. "What did you mean when you said I was protected?"

"Oh, well the same thing as the first time with Voldemort. You were protected by love, Harry. Only this time it wasn't from your mother." Sirius said. "But Harry, you really need to choose. I'm sorry you don't have much time to think about this one. This offer got an expiration date attached to it."

"I don't need to think, I know what I want." Harry said.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** This is the new version of Chapter 2! Sorry about Sirius, I seemed to get a lot of people with that. So, what will Harry choose? **Vote!** It's up to you guys! **_If he lives,_** then I will have to change it from a tragity. **_If he dies,_** then there will be a very sad end to the next chapter. I've got votes from both sides but I want more. **Review and Vote!**

Sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the first. For all of those I made cry, that wasn't my aim but I'm glad it hit the heart. If it's worth a coin, it made me very sad too even though I wrote it.


	3. Smooth Stone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The Characters in here are based of the characters in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Go ahead and use what ever you want. There's not musch to use, so I don't think that will be a problem. Oh, if you write Harry Potter fiction tell me because I love to read it. Well, that is as long as it's not slash. That grosses me out. No offence to anyone who likes that. Ya, that's pretty much it. **Please Review!**

**It Was Over**

**AN:** Ok, so here it is. The final vote came out to **8 vs. 2**. So, sorry to the people who lost. It's not my fault. By the way, I'm not sure on the birth date, but since the first book came out in 1997 it should be close to it if not right. So please don't yell at me if it's wrong.

**Chapter 3: Smooth Stone**

It was over.

Ginny sobbed quietly.

It truly was over.

"This can't be." She said to herself. "It just can't be."

He was dead. It was over. Ginny's life was over now that he was gone.

Not for a day.

Not for a week.

Forever.

It was over.

She was kneeling on her knees on his grave. She was wearing all black and had a blood red rose in her hand. The funeral had been huge. Thousands of people from all over had watched at a distance. His body was burned and his ashes had been scattered to the winds. Everyone had left after an hour. All that remained was his memorial grave. The grave that Ginny was now at and had been left alone.

"I never got to tell him." She sobbed. "He managed to tell me, but I never got to tell him."

Ginny had worn her hair down that day. She knew Harry loved it when it was down. He would always tell her that she should put it down more often. She had thought he only thought her as a friend. As Ron's little sister.

Now she knew she was wrong.

Now it was too late.

Another tear rolled down her face.

It was over.

Ginny traced the letters carved into stone with her finger.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31,1986- Aug. 12, 2003_

_Born as The Boy Who Lived,_

_Died as The Man Who Saved Us All._

_May he rest in the peace he gave the world._

Tears continued to fall down Ginny's face. He was gone. It was over. Ginny's hand dropped.

"If only I got to tell you, I loved you." Ginny said to the stone.

Ginny lightly traced her hand over the engraving again. As her finger went over the death date, the stone smoothed out with her touch. Ginny pulled her hand back and stared at it wide eyed. Testily, she reached out and touched the date again.

She had smoothed out Aug.

Disbelieving what she had done she smooth out the entire date. She pulled her hand back and watched the stone. Waiting for it to change back.

It didn't.

"You know," A voice from behind her said. "One thing Sirius for got to tell me was the time difference between here and there."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe her ears. That voice of the man she loved, Harry Potter, was coming from a few feet behind her.

Ginny stood up and slowly turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was standing Harry James Potter.

Harry was wearing all black like on the last day he was alive. A black shirt, black pants, and a black wool trench coat. He wasn't drenched in his own blood. He looked neat and clean. The only thing that was messy was his raven wild hair.

Ginny ran up to him. He picked her up into a warm welcoming hug and twirled her around in the air. It was the happiest moment of both of their lives. Ginny circled her arms around his neck and dropped the rose she had been carrying. Harry bent down arms around her waist. As the rose hit the ground, Ginny and Harry shared there first kiss.

All the horrors, all the worries, all the sorrows melted away in that first kiss. After five minutes Harry and Ginny finally parted.

"Harry, tell me this is real." Ginny breathed. Harry smiled.

"It's real."

"Harry, I love you." Ginny said.

"I know, I've always known. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the same till the end." Harry said looking shameful.

"It's not the end anymore." Ginny said smiling.

"Your right. Ginny, I love you." Harry said and leaned down to kiss her.

All the suffering was over.

The heart ach was over.

It was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Thanks everyone for you vote and opion. I hope you liked it. That was the end. See? I told you it would be short. Now I have to go change it from a tragity to something else. Not sure what... Oh, and thanks hpgirl7777 for your suggestion. Sorry I didn't use it, but then I wouldn't be able to resistnot continue on with him dealing with the price.


End file.
